Beginnings of Glie
by 13LuckyWishes
Summary: She was completely alone in her world. Drowning in the Darkness that completely engulfed her tiny existence, a Wall chose to grow and separate her from death.


A/N At this point, I guess now I know what people mean when they say that they were simply channeling something, like it had simply appeared in their mind fully formed. I felt like that when writing this. It was like someone had dropped a neat little package of a story into my mind, and all I could really do was process the contents, bit by bit, in my mind and do my best to catch what I understood of it with my pen. It was almost like I didn't have a choice, like someone was going to make me feel guilty for the rest of my life if I didn't preserve the contents.

Going back and re-reading it, the whole thing seems cliché, and it feels like I didn't even write it. Still, I'm once again being blackmailed into keeping this as I wrote it, save for a little grammatical editing. Bear with me on this one, and feel free to ask me what any of the symbolism means. Be warned though, on some of the aspects of this, your guess is as good as mine as to what in the world something means.

As clarification, I guess this is supposed to be taken literally and symbolically, in a similar way as Haibane Renmei itself. Also, I thought about adding in a little explanation in the emotions of the story, but that felt too much like spoon feeding you guys. This is best read it chewed on and thought about anyway, so I might as well force you to do a little thinking.

---

The Dark was overwhelming. A girl that was completely alone in her world was only now realizing how alike darkness and water were. Mostly, one can drown in either element. Both could crush someone with enormous pressure, or even worse, destroy the body from the inside out. The Darkness surrounding her had chosen the latter form to destroy her with.

The girl had a pair of black wings.

One day, a Wall grew around the center of her tiny world, forming a perfect ring. On one side, she was protected. On the other, Darkness was trapped. For a reason only it knew, even though the girl was not even aware of it, the Wall had chosen to separate her from death.

The object gave off a slight glow, so that even though her side of the world was dim, the girl did not drown. Slowly, her side of the Wall grew brighter and brighter, until the entire half of her world was illuminated.

Yet she paid no attention to the wall, because she did not understand it had _chosen_ to help her. It was simply an object, a tool to keep out the Dark.

Eventually, the light from the wall grew so bright it pierced the girl's own heart.

Her black wings turned a soft, charcoal gray.

The girl became close to the Wall, and it gave her a small metal ring that gave off a light like its own. Placing it above the girls head, she was made to promise never to take it off. She did so, and sealed it there so she would never break, accidentally or on purpose, something important to her as a promise with a friend.

However, even though the Wall was strong, the Darkness had had much time to brood, infect, and multiply. It began oozing through tiny cracks in the wall, thick and sticky. The girl tried to fill the holes so they wouldn't grow any larger, but nothing on her side of the Wall was strong enough to hold against the black, and she would not travel to the other side, for the sake of her own life.

The holes grew, and formed into cracks, and broke down the Wall until it was rubble. But through sheer determination, even the rubble held in place to keep back the dark.

As one last gift, the Wall gave what was left of its light to strengthen its friend's halo. Even though she was ready, the Wall still wanted to protect its friend with all it had.

With all of its light gone, the Wall crumbled. Darkness flooded the second half of the girl's small world.

A helpless figure, completely alone in her world, cried. There was no safe place for her now, no protection, and soon she would-

Wait.

The area around her was pitch black, gooey and thick and deadly. It was right in front of her-or was it farther away? She couldn't tell. In any case, she was still alive. Looking up, the girl realized her friend's gift had saved her, and was emitting a soft but steady glow that kept the darkness from consuming her.

The Wall had sacrificed its power, that would have kept it in place indefinitely, it make the ring for her. She understood now.

But why would it do something so... pointless?

It was harder now, because save for what was left of her friend's light, she was completely alone. Again.

And the Dark was closer to her than ever.

Whether she realized it or not, though, the closeness of the dark made her stronger. Slowly, unaware, she began to build up her own light source. It was like a cup was slowly filling up in her, drop by drop.

Her cup finally filled, and she saw all the Wall had done for her. She cried for a second time. This time, though, it was for her lost friend.

The cup overflowed a little, and her radiance peaked.

Her wings became the only truly, pure white objects in her small, confined world.

No longer needed, the gift from her friend clattered to the ground. Somehow she knew that she wasn't breaking her promise. She'd done exactly what the Wall had wanted.

Feeling the need to do the same for someone else, she took the halo and what was left of her friend, and made a new wall. This wall was filled with her own light that could keep out the dark for as long as there were people in need of protection.

A way for those lost in their own worlds of Dark was opened. The cost of the journey was all but their freshest memories. As their last emotions felt would be the only relic from their past, the only clue to who they are, that would become their name. Any who came would have the condition of their heart clearly displayed, and a what she had just named a halo until their light overpowered and rendered useless the borrowed light.

Satisfied with what she had done, she created a pillar of light, and used it to leave her tiny, confined, lonely world. Flying on her white wings to a much larger, brighter place where others lived, she decided she was going to wait and watch for those who could leave by the power of their own light.


End file.
